Spoilers Chimaki Yamori
'More about Chimaki' 'Appearance' Chimaki is of average height, a scrawny and unathletic young man. His curly blonde hair and his slender features make him look quite delicate. He habitually wears multicoloured Hawaii shirts and sometimes puts his hair up with a stylish bandana. Among the young men in his team, Chimaki seems to be the one who most cares about his appearance. 'Background and family' Not much is known about Chimaki's personal history. All that's clear is that he used to live with his grandmother near Kumamoto Castle prior to being frozen. 'Personality' He's a very mysterious person; maybe even more secretive than Kaname. Chimaki usually interacts with his teammates in a very friendly and polite manner, but never talks about himself. His poker face always remains calm and steady; it's impossible to guess what he's really thinking at all. He is stoic to the point that it almost creeps out his teammates. Even in life-threatening situations, he makes unnervingly calm comments or thinks about new possibilities to gain tools for his art. For example, when he almost drowned in an ocean filled with algae, the first thing he thought about during his rescue was whether he could use the algae which almost were his own death to make green color. The young artist's withdrawn personality also re-emerged when he refused to share a ship cabin with anyone and instead made a storage chamber his "secret hideout". Chimaki has the weird habit of working on his art all night long and sleeping in the morning instead. Maybe there's a reason for him hating to sleep at night? 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Chimaki is a really amazing artist who can do pretty much everything ranging from painting to sculpting. Due to his vast knowledge about arts, he also can always tell the buddhist statues' names whenever Team Summer B comes across a new Fuji. Furthermore, he has perfectly mastered the Whip-off-the-tablecloth trick. Where and why he learned it is still a mystery, though. 'Past' (before being frozen) A complete mystery. He only disclosed to his teammates that he used to be a student at Kanazawa University's art college. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Chimaki's first appearance in the series was during Chapter 5 ("The First Day") on page 15, when he was attacked by crocodile-alike animals. Even back then, in contrary to his panicked companions Matsuri and Hotaru, he seemed to not care whether he got eaten or not. Together with Team Summer B, Chimaki moved to the seed cache at the foot of Mt. Yufudake in Ōita Prefecture to find Bungo Fuji. After a short trip to his former home in Kumamoto where he found the entire city along with the famous castle in ruins, he stayed at Bungo Fuji together with Botan, Matsuri and Hotaru to set up a camp while Arashi, Natsu and Semimaru travelled towards their former homes in the region around Tokyo. When a volcano erupted nearby and ash started to rain down, Chimaki and the others had to desert their camp but got caught up in a landslide. Botan, Hotaru and Chimaki fell into a hole rich with tree sap which was so sticky that they couldn't get out anymore and were slowly covered with the secretions of a scale inisect alike bug. Matsuri provided them with water through a hollow bamboo stick during the first days, then she went off to find help. According to Chimaki, his only problem was "getting bored" because he was unable to move. After their rescue by the returning rest of Team Summer B, Chimaki continued to travel with his teammates on the ship. During the adventure in the ghost ship Fuji, he stayed behind to watch their own ship and discovered a way to escape the ship graveyard. 'Further information' Return to Chimaki Yamori Return to Team Summer B Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Summer B Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums